netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Magenta/Arcade
Brutal Fists Intro Cutscene (Scene takes place in Seoul, South Korea. SNSD's "Tell Me Your Wish" plays during this first part of the cutscene. We get a shot of Seoul Science High School.) -''Jin (v/o):'' "Annyeong-haseyo, everyone! My name is Jin Kyuung-Soon. This is Seoul Science High School." (We treated with a quick tour throughout the school, from the halls to classrooms, with everybody, including Jin Kyuung-Soon herself, in one of the classrooms.) -''Jin (v/o):'' "It's a pretty nice school if you ask me. I'm currently majoring in science as you can see. But anyways, that's not what you're here for, is it. So let me show you something that turned me from a regular high schooler to an incredible superhero. It all started a couple of days ago." (We're treated to a scene that takes place to that faithful night when she was studying at home until she heard a crash-landing sound from her backyard outside.) -''Jin:'' "What was that?!?" (She rushes to her backyard and sees a beautiful female humanoid alien. Said alien has pale-purple skin, long platinum blonde hair, glittery blue lipstick, eyeshadow and nails, and eyes that's psychedelic iris colors shifts into different colors. Also, said alien wears what resembles a white renaissance gown with diamonds all over.) -''Jin:'' "What are you?" (The alien (voiced by Mercedes Rose) gets up and reveals her name to be Rosia) -''Rosia:'' "I am Rosia, queen of the moon known as Europa. There is a very evil that has been terrorizing the cosmos for centuries. This evil that we Europans dub as "The Black One". For centuries, the black one has been bringing turmoil throughout different galaxies. Recently, he invaded my planet and brought about a genocide against my people. As queen of my planet, I tried to put a stop to him. Unfortunately, I was e-powered by him after a fight and thus, his calamity knocked me here." -''Jin:'' "Aww. I feel bad. This "Black One" sounds like he's a mean and horrid creature." -''Rosia:'' "But luckily, prior to my kingdom falling, I created a special device to be worn by someone who would combat this menace. Would you do the honor in using this compact and protect the universe?" (Rosia gives Jin a compact that contains mystical powers.) -''Jin:'' *looks down at the compact Rosia gives her* "...Well, count me in then." (Jin opens the compact and she magically glows all over, transforming from her casual self to a magical girl like super heroine named "Magenta".) -''Jin:'' *looks all over her costume* "Wow! I look really neat in this outfit!" -''Rosia:'' "This device is called the Magenta Compact. With it, you can transform into a magical warrior and with this alter ego, you can save the Earth and the rest of the cosmos from evil forces, especially forces of The Black One." -''Magenta:'' "Is there a way to switch back, though." -''Rosia:'' "Yes. You can use this compact to do so also. Farewell, young one. Protect us all." (Rosia teleports out of the picture to hide herself from the public. The scene cuts to today where she's walking home from school and Rosia, in a form of a cyan-colored cat, walks to her to tell her about the Brutal Fists tournament.) -''Rosia:'' "Hello, Jin Kyuung-Soon." -''Jin:'' "You sound awfully familiar there." -''Rosia:'' "I'm the same woman you met a few days ago. I just learned how to take the form of an Earth animal. But anyways, I have word that there is a fighting tournament that I believe is called Brutal Fists." -''Jin:'' *confused* "Brutal Fists?" -''Rosia:'' "I've heard words of The Black One who I've told you about before being behind it. If you partake in the tournament, you might be able to find him, for apparently, The Black One is a god who is worshipped by this man." (A mugshot of Edmund Gareth from the 1950s magically pops up in front of her. She holds it and feels that something fishy about the Brutal Fists tournament is going on.) -''Jin:'' "This man seems rather suspicious if he's worshipping someone as malevolent as The Black One. Rosia, I will get to the bottom of this!" (Rosia hops onto Jin Kyuung-Soon's shoulders and she rushes.) Finals Cutscene (Scene takes place in the Brutal Fists arena, with Magenta walking into the scene.) -''Referee:'' "Ladies and gentlemen! The finals is about to begin! What looks like something out of an anime called Sailor Moon is now on top!" -''Magenta:'' "I'm ready to face this "Black One"!" (Magenta hears loud stomping noises) -''Magenta:'' "Could this be the "Black One" Rosia told me about?"' ' (Suddenly, a monster called the Plasma Juggernaut is released and ready to fight.) -''Referee:'' "Magenta must now face the Plasma Juggernaut, a hulking monster composed of plasma and gold connecting together to form the body of this powerful golem!" (The Plasma Golem roars at Magenta, who is actually showing determination here.) -''Magenta:'' "Alright, you may not be the entity I'm looking for!" *points at Plasma Juggernaut* "But even then, prepare to get your ass kicked by Pretty Protector Magenta!" Final Boss Cutscene (Magenta defeats the Plasma Juggernaut and then a blackout happens. The lights go off and Magenta is teleported to a chaotic arena that looks to be made of gold with floating platforms and pillars everywhere. Edmund Gareth, a.k.a. the "Mad Alchemist" greets her.) -''Mad Alchemist:'' "Welcome, "Pretty Protector" Magenta." -''Magenta:'' "So you're the devotee of some wicked god who hurts innocents, aren't you?!?" -''Mad Alchemist:'' "Heh heh heh heh! You think you've come to stop "The Black One"? Well you'll have to face his "devotee" instead." -''Magenta:'' "What?" -''Mad Alchemist:'' "Oh, let's say he made an enforcer out of me so I'd best have myself run the whole damn thing around here." (Edmund rips out his business suit and begins to cover himself in purple flames.) -''Magenta:'' "So you must be his apprentice?"' ' -''Mad Alchemist:'' "Exactly, now you will face me, Edmund Gareth, also known as the Mad Alchemist!" Bonus Boss Cutscene (The panting and worn-out Edmund heavily breathes as he tries to resist defeat.) -''Magenta:'' "OK, now will you lead me to The Black One I've been chosen to defeat?" -''Mad Alchemist:'' "You mean this guy who's... right behind me?" (All of a sudden, an all-black humanoid demon with tentacles on his back named Ogoleithus shows up behind Mad Alchemist and stabs him in the back with his right hand, which is seen holding onto his heart before crushing it.) -''Ogoleithus:'' "This is for double crossing me!" (Ogoleithus pulls his hand out of Mad Alchemist, who tumbles down dead.) -''Magenta:'' "So you're The Black One who deserves to be destroyed!"' ' -''Ogoleithus:'' "You mean "Ogoleithus". Yes, I am the one who that Europan whore sent you after." -''Magenta:'' "Whoa! Did you just called Rosia a whore?" -''Ogoleithus:'' "I admit that I was the one who brought that queen bitch's kingdom into ruin." (We're treated with a flashback of Ogoleithus killing everyone in Europa, followed by a sequence of him and Rosia battling eachother.) -''Ogoleithus:'' "While I was slaughtering everyone in that pathetic planetary moon Europa, that's how I know. I must say however, Queen Rosia put up a good fight. That is until I defeated her in a fight and weakened her before destroying the entire Europan kingdom." (Scene cuts back to Ogoleithus and Magenta.) -''Ogoleithus:'' "Next thing you know, I knocked her to your planet apparently. That's when she ended up in the home country of this "Gangbang Style" shit and chose you to stop me." -''Magenta:'' "Don't you mean "Gangang Style"?" -''Ogoleithus:'' "WHATEVER!!!" -''Magenta:'' *points at Ogoleithus* "Anyways, it's time to put you out of your misery!" -''Ogoleithus:'' "You think you will kill me? Well think again!" Ending Cutscene If you did not fight Ogoleithus (A random youth is walking along the streets when suddenly, a spiky black and blue monster with ridiculously long arms and legs and really big claws. It roars at the bystander.) -''Youth:'' "AH! What the hell is that?!? Stay away from me!" (The young man steps away from the monster, which just keeps marching towards him. Suddenly, a voice is heard.) -''???:'' "I'll help you!" -''Youth:'' "Jin?" (Blady's "Blood Type B Girl" begins to play in the background. Jin Kyuun-Song comes to the scene.) -''Jin:'' "I'll save you from this... monster!" -''Youth:'' "Wait, what? You think you can save me and bravely fight this thing?" -''Jin:'' "Just watch. You'll be surprised." (After Jin winks to the young man, she activates the Magenta Compact and does her henshin transformation sequence into Magenta (just like in the intro sequence above, only the transformation sequence is a bit longer for it is akin to the henshin transformations from Sailor Moon)) -''Magenta:'' "I, Pretty Protector Magenta, will vanquish you, monster!" -''Youth:'' "No way!" (The monster turns its attention towards Magenta and as it starts running towards her, Magenta runs towards it and hops up to do a special kick technique.) -''Magenta:'' "Kora-Xon Zipline Kick!" (Magenta extends her right leg and pink-colored ki buries her foot to her shin. She kicks through the monster's forehead. As she lands onto the sidewalk, the monster begins to explode into purple smoke. The young man who was in danger comes and congratulates her.) -''Youth:'' "Thanks for saving my life, Jin. I had no idea you were Magenta all this time." -''Magenta:'' "Wait, how did you know who I was?" -''Youth:'' "Well I read some coverage about you apparently winning a tournament. Brutal Fists, was it?" -''Magenta:'' "Well I fought in there to face this malevolent being called The Black One but instead, I just faced a man who worshipped him in the end. But I know The Black One is still around somewhere." (Blady's "Blood Type B Girl" stops playing) -''Youth:'' "Never heard of The Black One. Must sound like he could be a demon. Anyways, good luck with your heroic duties." (After the young man leaves, Rosia teleports to a bench, sitting on it.) -''Rosia:'' "You did good, young one." -''Magenta:'' "Thanks. It seems like he didn't mind if I was really Magenta all this time." -''Rosia:'' "Well that's good news, but I still think you should keep this identity hidden to everyone else until the time comes. The Black One is still on the loose however so don't rest just yet." (Rosia then transforms into her cat form and hops onto Magenta's arms.) -''Magenta:'' "Will do." (Magenta starts walking her way back to her house. Meanwhile, on top of a building, Ogoleithus, otherwise known as "The Black One" by Rosia, watches her leave.) -''Ogoleithus:'' "You're still looking for The Black One, I see." (Ogoloeithus is then shown holding a human skull, which is revealed to be Edmund Gareth's skull.) -''Ogoleithus:'' "I appreciate you terminating that sorry sack of shit, Edmund Gareth, but you haen't fully saved the world yet. Edmund was just a douchbag trying to take my place as the god of this world, when I, Ogoleithus, or as your Europan bitch of a mentor Rosia dubs me as "The Black One", am still alive. This war is yet to be over, young lady. Now will you excuse me..." (As Ogoleithus is about to place Edmund's skull close to his pelvic area, the scene cuts to black as peeing noise is heard) -''Ogoleithus:'' "Hehehehe. How do you like that, Edmund you little steaming bag of fu-" If you fought Ogoleithus (Wa$$up's "Nom Nom Nom" plays throughout the cutscene. Jin Kyuung-Soon wakes up in a brand new day. She gets ready for school. Rosia, in her cat form seems to be following her.) -''Mom:'' "I wonder what you've been doing yesterday." -''Jin:'' "Yeah, about that. I know this is gonna sound crazy but have you heard of Magenta, who won a certain tournament to save the world?" -''Mom:'' "Well I'm currently reading it on the news." -''Jin:'' "I now this is gonna sound crazy but... Magenta was me." -''Dad:'' "Really?!?" -''Jin:'' "Yep." (Jin's mom hugs her in cheer) -''Mom:'' "Oh, I'm so proud of you, dear! I didn't think you'd be brave enough to combat whatever was hanging the fate of the world in the balance. Now time to get to school."' ' -''Jin:'' "Thank's mom!" -''Dad:'' "I don't know how our daughter managed to do all this if she was Magenta all this time. Can I see the papers too, honey?" (Jin walks out of her house and heads to school.) -''Rosia:'' "Your parents were very proud of you the moment they just found out that you were Magenta." -''Jin:'' "I know, right? I bet everyone at school will be thrilled as well!" -''Rosia:'' "I sure do hope so." (Jin is at the Seoul Science High School entrance with everyone else attending and some of them talking to eachother about "Magenta") -''Rosia:'' "Looks like everyone's happy about Magenta saving the world. With The Black One dead..." -''Jin:'' "He told me his name was Ogoleithus." -''Rosia:'' "...ayways, with him dead, the cosmos is safe and sound. I do miss my kingdom however." (Rosia crawls up into one of the trees at the outside of the school.) -''Jin:'' "You think we could work together to help you revive your kingdom?" -''Rosia:'' "Actually, I've gotten over that now. However, while you clearly saved everyone from death and destruction, your Magenta alter ego should still be in good use for who knows what other threats to the universe awaits. I'll wait for you right here." -''Jin:'' "OK then." (A fellow student comes to her and asks about her supposedly talking to a tree.) -''Student:'' "Hey Jin, why are you talking to a tree?" -''Jin:'' "Oh, uh... well I guess I was rehearsing?" (Both Jin and that student who asked her walk to the building together) -''Jin:'' "Are you familiar with Magenta?"' ' -''Student:'' "Yes." -''Jin:'' "Then you're not gonna believe this!" Category:Character Subpages